The present invention relates generally to mobile communication devices. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method of conditionally toggling between operation modes for a mobile communication device.
In addition to other data services, most mobile communication devices, such as cellular phones, BlackBerry™ devices, and the like, provide phone service. Typically, when an end user uses the mobile communication device as a phone, the mobile communication device serves as a handset. The user holds the handset close to her head such that a speaker is placed proximate her ear to provide audio and an internal microphone is placed proximate her mouth to receive her voice. However, during a phone call, it may be inconvenient for the user to hold the handset to her head as this occupies one of her hands.
One way of providing hands-free operation of the mobile communication device has been to provide a built-in speakerphone mode. In speakerphone mode, the speaker volume and the microphone sensitivity are adjusted such that the mobile communication device does not need to be closely held to the head of the user. The user can set down the mobile communication device and continue the phone call while simultaneously performing some other task, such as writing, that would be difficult if she were still holding the handset against her head. Further, when in speakerphone mode, multiple individuals can participate in the phone call using only a single handset.
To toggle between speakerphone and handset operation modes, the user enters the command in the mobile communication device by the manipulation of a control. Typically, to switch to speakerphone mode during a phone call, the user presses a button on the device that toggles the mobile communication device between handset operation and speakerphone operation. To switch back to handset operation, the user presses this button again.